degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25320855-20140601173313
I'm in such a good mood today and I wanted to spread some love <3 Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road Dani, you are one of the most amazing people that I have ever met. You are so kind and understanding and it is so easy to talk to you because you are always willing to listen. You offer comfort and you never pass judgment. You made me feel welcome to the Wiki right away, and I'm so incredibly lucky that I can call someone like you my friend. You are hilarious and absolutely intelligent. I look forward to having many more late night conversations on chat discussing Game of Thrones, Once Upon a Time, Captain Hook, and Gendry's sword. I love you the Gendry to my Arya, the Deandra to my Shay, the Adam to my Clare, and the Tony to my Michelle <333 Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go Sarah, I cannot put into words how amazing you are. I always look forward to talking to you because I know that you are going to make me laugh. You are one of the most genuine people that I have had the pleasure of meeting and I'm so glad that I know someone as wonderful as you. We have had some great conversations on chat, and I cannot thank you enough for being there for me when I need to vent. You are so smart and I know that you are going far in life. I know that high school sucks, but just hang in there :) I love you the Pam to my Jim, the Amy to my Tina, the Santana to my Kurt, and the Zoe to my Maya <3 So make the best of this test, and don't ask why Ash, my dear, you know that I love you :) You were my first friend on here and I am so touched that you would reach out to me (and over our mutual love for Breaking Bad, no less!). You are one of the sweetest people that I have ever met, and I say that with full confidence. I am so incredibly proud of you for getting into NYU. You worked your ass off to get into your dream school, and you did it! You are so incredibly talented and you continue to amaze me with the magic that you can work with Photoshop. I want to thank you for being such an amazing friend and for being there for me whenever I need someone to talk to. I love you the Rachel to my Monica, the Adam to my Eli, and the Sansa to my Arya <3 It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time Nick, you are my person. You are absolutely hilarious and you are practically perfect in every single way. I love our PMs on chat fangirling over Grey's and talking about what an evil wench Shonda Rhimes is >:D To be honest, I thought that you hated me at first, and I'm so glad that we have become such good friends. I can't wait to start Private Practice with you and live chat the episodes :) I wish you the best of luck as you graduate high school and begin the next chapter of your life. You are going to love college and it's going to be the best years of your life. I love you the Derek to my Meredith, the Hans to my Anna, the Mark to my Lexie, and the Miles to my Zoe xoxo Gossip Girl <3 (P.S. I should probably start that show so we can discuss) It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life. Annie, you are truly one of a kind and you are amazing. You're witty, kind, and absolutely intelligent. I always love reading your essays because you are so well-spoken and you are so talented at expressing your thoughts. I'm so lucky to be able to have someone like you as a friend. You are so welcoming and you are so easy to talk to. You have made me feel so welcome since joining the Wiki, and I just want to say thank you for being such a wonderful friend. You are such a joy and I cannot express it enough just how amazing you are. I look forward to having more conversations on chat discussing Game of Thrones and swooning over Captain Hook (Not stealing him, I know he belongs you you and Dani. Besides, I already have my Prince Charming (;. I love you the Hermione to my Harry, and the Arya to my Sandor <3 So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Elle, I am so happy that you decided to join the Wiki. You brought so much life and laughter, when the environment was very hostile. You are simply amazing and I'm so glad that we have become friends. You are hilarious and your dick analogies continue to give me life. I appreciate your love for Miles (I mean, someone has to show our boy some love!). Your essays are always so spot-on, whether you're preaching about feminism, or Miles' Snickers bar. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you and I have loved our conversations on chat. We were meant to be friends because just like Jack and Rose, we will go down with Matlingsworth like it's the Titanic. I love you the Jack to my Rose and the Miles to my Maya <3 Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial For what it's worth it was worth all the while. Yazzy, you are one of the most wonderful people that I have ever met :) You are so smart and kind, and you are such an easy-going person. I'm glad that we have been able to bond over our mutual love for Finchel (Finchel Buddies for life!). You are amazing and I have loved getting to know you over the past year (wow, it's already been that long!). I love you the Jade to my Sam, the Rachel to my Kurt, the Ginny to my Harry, and the Sansa to my Catelyn <3 It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life. Jo, you are just freaking wonderful, simple as that. I can safely say that you are one of the most amazing people that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are smart, kind, intelligent and you kick ass as an admin. I'm so lucky to have such a sweet and caring person as a friend, and I thank you for being so welcoming. I'm so excited to finish series four of Skins, so I can finally fangirl with you over Hardlet and how freaking adorable Rich is. I love you the Arya to my Catelyn and the Penny to my Bernadette. (I couldn't find a gif of Catelyn/Sansa or Bernadette and Penny, so I give you a GIF of your husband, Rich). <3 It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life. Rob, you are just fucking incredible and I love you, it's really that simple. You are witty, hilarious, and I love how you aren't afraid to speak your mind. You tell it like it is, not how it should be. Your sass is perfection and I love reading your ratchet posts (Ratchet Clare still remains as the most legendary post on here tbh). I have only known you for a couple of months, but I'm amazed at how close we have become and I feel like I have known you for so much longer than that. I cannot wait until I have the chance to really get into Shameless, so that we can fangirl over the show together and how amazing Ian and Mickey are. I love you the Robb to my Arya and the Hercules to my Meg <3 I'm so sorry for anyone that I missed, I will post Talk Page messages later and I promise I will send you some love then :)